


Dancing underneath the skies of lust

by FanFicReader01



Category: Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall (Music Video), Poets of the Fall
Genre: Fluff, M/M, carnival of rust, small mention of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Oneshot/Extra of that other CoR story





	

**Author's Note:**

> I consider the ending not really as canon within the fanficverse xD But how you interpret it, is up to you as well :P

‘You think the cost is clear?’, Marko whispers to the cellist who has stand up.

Olli gives him a reassuring nod. ‘Yes, the rain has stopped for now.’

A bit hesitating, Marko crawls back to his new feet too. The cellist takes Marko’s hand in his and leads him out of the _Exotic Animals of The World_ attraction.

The rain has indeed stopped falling. Large puddles of muddy water have formed across the whole area. Rain droplets still fall of the roofs from some attractions.

Marko is still getting used to his new mechanical legs. He wobbles a little but Olli tries to support him as much as he can with his one arm.

 The two men walk back to the cabinet the Zoltar used to reside in. The other people of the Carnival are nowhere to be seen and must’ve dissolved into nothingness.

 

If this Carnival wasn’t magical and mysterious enough, a different kind of music suddenly starts to play.

It’s violin music accompanied by relaxing piano tunes.

For the first time, the Zoltar manages to laugh out loud. He has never done that before and it feels pretty good to laugh like that.

 ‘Look how silly, Olli. We’re all alone here in this strange place. Everyone around us has disappeared and we’re left with this music and-’, he cackles but gets interrupted by the cellist who now takes the Zoltar’s chin in his hand to make him look at the musician.

 ‘I know. I was wondering, Marko… you probably don’t know how to dance?’

Marko blinks a few times and then shakes his head. ‘I haven’t. I only saw other people dance sometimes.’

 ‘Hm… okay, well, then I’ll just guide you through it’, Olli stands in front of the fortune teller. Marko’s right hand gets carefully placed on  the cellist’s back. Then the smaller man takes Marko’s left hand in his own right hand. They close some distance between them and Olli murmurs: ‘Hope you don’t mind my missing arm.’

 Marko leans in and whispers a reassuring: ‘I don’t mind. We can still dance.’

Olli smiles and nods. The cellist’s hand may be calloused but his touch is gentle and soft nonetheless.

 ‘We can use the box step. It’s an easy and basic dancing move that should get us going’, Olli explains. He shows Marko the steps and Marko is surprised how easily he adapts.

The first few sequences are a bit rusty and clumsily. Marko feels himself blush for the first time. His face feels hot despite the cold weather.

 He must’ve looked like a tomato when he accidentally stepped on Olli’s foot.

‘Oh my god, Olli! I’m sorry’, the Zoltar stammers embarrassed.

 ‘It’s okay. It’s your first time’, he muses without missing a beat. After a while, Marko is finally used to the rhythm and they use the entire open space of the Carnival. They dance around the abandoned cello. They pass the booths where the pink vendor used to sell stuff and invite new clients to play his game.

All of a sudden the rain starts falling again. But the Zoltar and the cellist don’t mind. They’re lost in each other’s blue eyes.

 Olli stops in his dance and Marko quickly adapts. The cellist removes his hat and Marko is surprised to see the musician has tied his whitish hair into a small bun. It looks endearing.

 ‘From all the dancing it gets a little hot on my head’, Olli jokes.

They continue their dancing in the rain. The water washes away all of their paint and they can finally see each other’s real colors to the fullest.

 Olli has gorgeous blond hair. The white in his hair must’ve been paint as well. Marko himself isn’t so pale. His cheeks are flushed in a soft pinkish tint. He has light brown eyebrows.

The two men smile at each other. Suddenly Olli rests his head against Marko while they dance around the place. Water splashes up when they step into the puddles.

 ‘Olli, look. The others, they’ve returned’, Marko murmurs. Alerted, the cellist now looks up.

‘Don’t worry. They won’t harm us this time’, the Zoltar hushes.

The other members of the Carnival have indeed made a comeback. Luckily they aren’t aggressive towards the dancing couple. No, they even start to dance themselves!

 The fire eaters have teamed up for a partner dance.

The man with the pipe is seen with the bearded lady. It makes a funny view. The vendor in pink now dances with the man in the small bowler hat who stood by his booth earlier on.

 Everyone looks so alive and happy.

It’s hardly believable. Even the other people of the Carnival have regained their natural colors.

And just like that, it looks like the Carnival is once again, alive.

Even the sun peeks through the dense, grey clouds. Marko looks at Olli. The man is a ray of sunshine himself, the Zoltar thinks.

 They stop dancing and only look each other in the eye. They’re so focused on holding onto each other and gazing at each other, they don’t realize they’re starting to disappear.

 ‘Oh, our time’s up’, Olli mumbles, finally aware of the situation.

The two men smile for the last time at one another before they fade away.


End file.
